121213GAGGAGT
CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HUMANS FIRST MOIRAILLIEGENCE. CGG: αlr-ght, let me get ryspor CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: ryspor? oh, cool CGG: hey ryspor! CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ~Oh, hello Joʃʃik!~ CGT: ~And hello to yov aʃ well, Doir.~ CGG: Mαjor news, mαn! CGA: hiiii CGG: Do-r, you tell h-m. CGA: alright, so we had this rad idea CGT: ~Oh?~ CGA: seriad needs a moirail, right? CGT: ~I'll take yovr word for it.~ CGG: well, αt th-s po-nt -n t-me she k-ndα does CGT: ~I haven't talked with her yet, bvt ʃhe ʃeemed nice from what I ʃaw of her on Proʃpit.~ CGT: ~That'ʃ vnfortvnate for her.~ CGA: she's p cool, and im going to attempt to become her moirail CGG: well, αfter whαt hαppened w-th k-kαte, she needs α mo-rα-l CGA: but like, humans don't normally have moirails CGA: so i need advice CGT: ~I ʃee.~ CGT: ~Well, moirallegiance iʃn't a hard qvadrant to maʃter.~ CGG: yeαh, you just need to be there for you mo-rα-l CGT: ~The giʃt of it iʃ reʃpecting yovr moirail'ʃ feelingʃ and liʃtening to their problemʃ.~ CGT: ~And in retvrn, they do the ʃame for yov!~ CGG: αnd mαk-ng sure they dont do αnyth-ng espec-αlly retαrded CGA: okay, i think i can do all of that! CGA: but i need to make sure im not going to do anything wrong CGT: ~Dateʃ vʃvally involve doing activitieʃ together, and occaʃionally creating a pie to have a feelingʃ jam.~ CGT: ~Pile, ʃorry.~ CGA: a pile? CGG: yeαh, p-les αre -mportαnt CGG: p-le of just whαtevers ly-ng αround CGA: oh, and you both lie there, and chat? CGT: ~Yeʃ.~ CGG: for some reαson, lαy-ng on p-les mαkes troll's emot-ons flow eαs-er CGA: that sounds very nice CGT: ~It doeʃ, doeʃn't it?~ CGG: -t -s CGA: but what about the romance aspect? CGT: ~Vm, that Iʃ the romance aʃpect.~ CGG: well, -t's not "romαnce" -n the wαy humαns see -t CGG: thαt -S the romαnce CGA: since humans are naturally pale towards all of their friends, i need to know what things im not supposed to say to others CGG: well uh CGT: ~Try to ʃave yovr problemʃ for yovr pileʃ. A one-ʃided moirallegiance can be very draining.~ CGG: yeαh CGA: okay CGA: what should i say to her to be reeaaaaally smooth? CGG: ...smooth? CGA: y'know, like, CGA: uh CGA: not... rough? CGA: thats not a good definition CGT: ~Jvʃt get cloʃe to her!~ CGT: ~The better friendʃ yov are, the eaʃier it will be to tranʃition.~ CGG: oh, th-s -s go-ng bαck to the "pαle p-ckup l-nes" th-ng CGA: sort of yeah CGT: ~Pale...pickvp lineʃ?~ CGA: okay, okay, so i should talk to her, and be like, really nice? and then flirt a buuuunch? CGG: dont HUMAN fl-rt CGA: no, obviously not CGA: ill be like, 'hey we can talk about it if you want' or whatever CGT: ~Yeʃ, that'ʃ good.~ CGG: yes, thαt would work CGA: this plan, its so good, im going to be the best moirail CGG: well, you'll certα-nly be the best humαn mo-rα--l CGT: ~Have there been other attemptʃ?~ CGG: no CGG: thαt wαs the joke CGA: not officially CGT: ~Hahaha, I ʃee.~ CGA: like i said, its sort of human nature to be platonically pale CGG: hehehe, cuddlesluts CGT: ~Joʃʃik!~ CGG: sry CGT: ~That'ʃ hardly appropriate.~ CGA: heheheh, probably CGA: anyway, thank you all very much for this romantic advice! CGG: sry, but -t's just k-ndα we-rd CGG: no problem CGT: ~Anytime!~ CGA: this is going to be, like, the raddest thing CGA: see you all later! CGT: ~I wiʃh yov the very beʃt of lvck with ʃeriad.~ CGG: bye guys CGG: αnd do-r CGG: good luck CGA: thanks CGA ceased responding to memo CGT: ~Now, Joʃʃik, we really need to talk abovt yovr...vvlgar phraʃing.~ CGG: hαhαhα sorry CGG: do-r αnd - αre vulgαr αt eαch other CGT: ~Keep in mind that they're an entirely different ʃpecieʃ. There'ʃ bovnd to be cvltvral differenceʃ.~ CGT: ~Well, I ʃvppoʃe if that'ʃ how yovr friendʃhip workʃ...~ CGG: αppαrently be-ng vulgαr -s αn -ntegrαl pαrt of humαn fr-endsh-p. CGG: αt leαst, from my exper-ence CGT: ~Really?~ CGT: ~How odd...~ CGG: yeαh CGG: we-rd th-ng, though CGT: ~Alʃo, I don't think they're nearly aʃ rvthleʃʃ aʃ ovr ʃociety.~ CGG: they dont f-nd buckets to be vulgαr CGG: wh-ch -s just CGG: we-rd CGT: ~Doir reacted oddly when I mentioned the cvlling of blood mvtationʃ.~ CGG: yeαh, they dont l-ke thαr CGT: ~Bvt then what do they vʃe the bvcketʃ for?~ CGG: wα-t, d-d you spec-f-cαlly ment-on cαndy red blood? CGG: -dk whαt they even use buckets for CGT: ~Come to think of it, yeʃ, I did.~ CGG: there's your problem CGG: humαns hαve only one blood color CGG: αnd thαt -s cαndy red CGT: ~!~ CGT: ~Oh my GOODNEʃʃ.~ CGT: ~I feel ʃo TERRIBLE now.~ CGG: so, yeαh, he's k-ndα αfrα-d you'd k-ll h-m -f you sαw h-m -n person CGT: ~Oh dear...~ CGG: so, yeαh CGT: ~I have to rectify thiʃ ʃitvation!~ CGG: you reαlly should do thαt CGT: ~Oh no, oh no, oh no...~ CGT: ~I'll talk to yov later, Joʃʃik.~ CGG: lαter, ryspor CGT: ~ʃigh...~ CGT ceased responding to memo. CGG: well CGG: thαt wαs very product-ve CGG: Guess the memo's over now. CGG: Might as well ban myself CGG banned CGG from responding to memo.